


Pretty Baby

by namedghouleh



Series: This World Of Ours [7]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedghouleh/pseuds/namedghouleh
Summary: Dewdrop has a personal mission after Aether mentioned lingerie and make-up during his dirty talk; surprise Aether with a new outfit. This results in Aether's fantasies coming true, sex ensues (of course).
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul & Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul
Series: This World Of Ours [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155257
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Pretty Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Some more smut for you degenerates, enjoy!

Dewdrop looked around in amazement, he never expected there to be so many options. A girl walked towards him, the logo of the store proudly displayed on her shirt. "Hey, welcome to our store! Do you need any help today?" She greeted him with a smile. "Uhm, yeah. I wanted to surprise my boyfriend, but I didn't expect there to be so much different stuff. I don't think I know where to start now." Dewdrop explained, still taking in all the different sets and kinds of lingerie.

"I get that seeing all this could be overwhelming, how about you tell me what you were hoping to find today, and we'll start with that?" She offered kindly, grabbing a notepad and pen.

"Alright, I wear a lot of blacks so I wanted to stick with that." He gestured down to his oversized black sweater with a smile. "Uhm, I would like something pretty feminine and classy, not really slutty. I want to look pretty, you know?" She nodded as she wrote something down. "Alright, black and classy. Do you just want some panties or a whole set?"

"A whole set, please." Dewdrop started to feel more at ease, this wasn't as difficult as he expected it to be.

"Right, how far do you want to go? A top and panties? Bodysuit? A corset? Do you want stockings too?" She pointed at different displays as she suggested his options. He stood stunned, staring at the corset displayed. "Fuck, that's pretty. I'm going with the corset and stockings."

"Alright, last question! Do you want me to help you find shoes with the outfit?" He nodded, looking back at the girl. "Do you guys sell heels?" She smirked in response, pointing to a wall in the back where there seemed to be an entire shelving unit for heels. "You tell me." She winked.

"Great! Where do we start?" He felt excited, ready to finally act out Aether's fantasy.

"Okay, if you wait over there, I'll show you some things I think you might like." She pointed to the fitting rooms, waiting for him to walk away before heading into the store herself.

The fitting rooms seemed empty, there were surprisingly few humans in this store. Dewdrop didn't mind, he preferred quiet spaces when he wasn't on stage. He picked up a catalog, skimming through it while he waited. He made mental notes of the designs he liked, in case the girl needed some extra help.

A soft rustle made him look up. She appeared next to him, carrying multiple black items in a small basket. "Okay, I thought we could start with the corsets and work our way up from there. Does that sound good to you?" She checked. "Yes, let's go!" He smiled back, her enthusiasm was infectious. 

"Alright, you're allowed to try everything on except the socks, and underwear has to be worn with plastic shorts underneath, to keep everything as clean as possible. Do you want me to help you with the corsets, or do you want to try for yourself?"

He considered it for a second, very glad he'd put a spell on himself that morning so humans couldn't see his ghoulish bodyparts. "Could you help me, please?" He decided, not wanting to embarrass himself by getting stuck or ripping the clothes. She led him to the bigger changing rooms with a smile.

He walked back outside after two hours, the sun stinging his eyes. The black paper bag rustled on his arm as he walked towards his next target: Make-up.

He knew what to get, his late-night YouTube binges proved to be very useful now. He slipped into the store, grabbing a basket and making his way around. Brow pencil and gel, eyeshadow primer, a big palette with eyeshadow and face powders, eyeliner, and mascara. He skipped the foundation, humans didn't share his skin tone, no use trying to find something to match it. The lipsticks, how he loved watching videos on those. He wanted to try out a few, maybe start wearing them on a day-to-day basis. A rich red, a nude dusty pink, and a darker warm-toned brown found their way into his basket before he headed to the register.

Getting make-up proved to be a lot faster than trying on lingerie, but he wasn't complaining. It had been a fun day out. Now he just needed to hide all this on the tour bus. He would have to ask Cirrus or Cumulus to cover for him, so Aether wouldn't get suspicious. He shot them a quick text, asking if they could help him hide something from his boyfriend. Cumulus sent back three thumbs-up emojis within seconds. He smiled as he pocketed his phone, making his way back to the tour bus.

The tour had ended yesterday and everyone was excited to get home, but Dewdrop most of all. He had been anxiously vibrating in his seat for the better part of the day now, and it was starting to annoy the others. "Dew, sit fucking still or I'll make you." Swiss threatened as he quickly flashed his fangs. Dewdrop froze up before he stalked off to his bunk. "What's his deal?!" Swiss exclaimed to the other ghouls, who looked severely unimpressed. "Not cool, Swiss. We're all anxious to finally be home again, you don't have to take it out on him." Cirrus scolded him before she followed Dewdrop.

His curtain was drawn, indicating he wanted to be left alone. "Hey, Dew. Do you want me to get Aether for you? I think he's asleep, but he could help you calm down a bit. I'll make sure you guys won't be interrupted if you'd like." She offered, crouching down outside his bunk. "It's nothing serious, and I don't want to wake him up." Dewdrop didn't sound too upset, which made her relax a bit. "But could you stay for a while?" He pulled the little curtain back a bit, exposing his flushed face. "Sure, scoot over!" She slid in next to him and pulled the curtain closed again. "What's up?" She waited for him to settle down, curled up next to her with his head resting on her shoulder. "I'm just a bit nervous about my plan with Aether, what if he doesn't like it?" He confessed, worrying the end of his tail between his sharp nails. She cooed at him, trying to calm him down. "You have nothing to worry about, he loves you! Plus, didn't he start talking about it? It's the perfect surprise."

She felt him relax next to her, clearly just needing someone to reassure him. "I know, I guess I'm just scared it'll look weird. But I looked so good when I tried it all on, so I know it's just stupid insecurities." He rambled out, getting it all off his chest. She stroked his back as she listened, humming every once in a while to show she was still listening.

He trailed off after a while, giving a deep sigh. "Sorry, it's just been on my mind a lot. Thank you for listening." Dewdrop admitted before cuddling closer to her. "It's okay, you know I don't mind listening to you. Do you want to nap until we get home?" She offered, curling herself closer to him after he nodded. They dozed off within a few minutes, the bus still taking them home while they slept.

"Hey guys, wake up, we're home!" Cumulus shook them awake. Dewdrop shot up in surprise, banging his head on the bunk above them. "FUCK!" His hands shot up to soothe the sore horns, still muttering curses under his breath. Cirrus and Cumulus tried not to laugh, but all hope was lost when Aether frantically burst in, they lost it, clutching each other as they cried with laughter.

This only agitated Dewdrop, who hissed at them while Aether looked on in bewilderment. "What is going on?" He wondered, his only answer being the two ghoulettes point into the bunk. Dewdrop crawled over Cirrus, grinding his knee into her thigh as revenge. "Cumulus scared me, now they're laughing at my pain." He shot a dirty look at them, sending them back into hysterics. Aether pulled the offended ghoul into his side, calming him down immediately. "Let's leave these losers and go inside." Aether led the small ghoul outside, walking to his room through the cool night air. Dewdrop seemed to have forgotten all about his pain, most of it probably being shock anyway.

Thankfully, someone had already brought their bags to their rooms while the ghouls were fighting in the bus. "Whoever did this deserves a raise!" Aether exclaimed, in no mood to even think about carrying their bags. Dewdrop just nodded absent-mindedly, making a beeline for his own bag. Aether looked on, feeling a bit confused. "Up for some fun?" Dewdrop turned to him with a glint in his eyes, holding a bag behind his back. The bigger ghoul swallowed thickly, Dew's idea of fun often meant causing mischief. "What do you want to do?" Aether asked warily, not really looking forward to getting yelled at as soon as he's finally home again.

"Oh, don't worry. Just wait a few minutes, okay?" Dewdrop kissed him quickly, a flash of his split tongue before he dove into the bathroom. Aether sighed heavily before sitting down on his bed, his boyfriend would be the end of him.

Dewdrop locked himself in the bathroom and stalled all of his equipment out in front of him. He stripped and wiped himself down with a wet cloth, he wanted to feel fresh and pretty after all. Then, the makeup. He had practiced a few times in empty hotel rooms, so he had a pretty good speed down. His features enhanced, he moved on to the lingerie. The panties slid over his legs, which he had shaved this morning before leaving the hotel. His dick gave a little twitch at their silky feeling and he cupped himself, exploring the new texture.

The thigh-high socks were next, with the heels following suit. His legs looked amazing, long and slender, accentuated by the delicate fabrics. He grabbed the corset, running his fingers over the lace details before slipping it on. He marveled at how feminine he looked with all of it on. His waist dipped in a bit because of the corset, his slim shoulders accentuated the delicate look of the fabrics. His long hair really added to the feminine vibe too, looking silky soft where it trailed over his body. Dewdrop twirled in front of the mirror, appreciating his new look. He remembered to take a picture before he left the bathroom, wanting something to remember this night by.

Aether looked up as he heard the bathroom door unlock. He froze, the words he wanted to speak dying on his lips. Dewdrop looked at him from underneath his darkened eyelashes, slowly twisting his hips to give Aether a good look. "Do you like my surprise, daddy?" He walked over to his boyfriend, stopping just out of reach. "I got it all just for you." He flirted as he watched Aether take him in.

Finally, Aether unfroze and pulled Dewdrop into his lap, running his hands all over his body, now clad in black silks and lace. "Fuck, baby. I love it, you look so pretty for daddy." Aether groaned, his hands skimming over his boyfriend's erection. Dewdrop whimpered at the contact, he'd steadily gotten harder as he dressed up, now leaking into the expensive panties.

"You even did your make-up all pretty, do you want your daddy to ruin it for you, sweetheart?" Aether cupped his face, thumb tracing over the red lipstick and smearing the edges. The smaller ghoul looked halfway wrecked already, his tongue chasing the thumb on his lip while his half-lidded eyes tracked Aether's every move. "Please, daddy." He whispered, knowing Aether would understand the request. "That's so good, you're a lovely boy for me. Can I call you mean names tonight, or do you just want me to praise you?" Dewdrop flushed at these words, his dick twitching at the thought of Aether calling him a good little slut. "Mean names too, please." His tail wrapped itself around Aether's shin as he twisted his hands into the worn shirt. "That's so good, honey. You're being such a good boy. Can you give daddy a kiss?"

Dewdrop pulled him closer by his shirt immediately, kissing him deeply as he ground down on Aether's lap. His big hands were everywhere, grabbing the skinny thighs, pulling on his long hair, following the defined lines of his torso in the corset, ghosting over the damp fabric of his panties. Aether loved how responsive Dewdrop could be, relishing in his whimpers and moans.

Aether pulled back eventually, cradling Dew's face in his hands again and holding eye contact with him. "Do you want your daddy to fuck your throat? Can you get on your knees for me, sweetheart?" Dewdrop nodded, clumsily climbing off of Aether's lap, who helped steady him. Aether quickly placed a pillow underneath the skinny knees before he sat down, kissing the smaller ghoul's forehead. Dewdrop looked up at him with a smile, looking so pretty as he waited for Aether to let him suck him off.

Aether started to unzip his pants as he ran his other hand through his boyfriend's hair. "You're so pretty like this, baby, makes me want to wreck you. Gonna make you cry off your make-up, make you even prettier." The hand in his hair brought him closer to Aether's now freed dick, precum already bubbling at the tip. Dewdrop gave a soft moan as soon as it touched his tongue. The bigger ghoul let out a content sigh above him, looking down at how Dewdrop seemed to lose himself in the task. His pretty painted lips left streaks on Aether's cock, making it appear extra red.

Dewdrop relished in the feeling of finally getting to suck his boyfriend off again, his hand sneaking down his slim body to cup his own erection. He teased Aether with his tongue, trailing it over his length as he bobbed. Dewdrop moved further down until he nearly gagged, staying there for a bit, getting used to the feeling as he swallowed around Aether's dick. The hand in his hair tightened, pushing him down a bit more as Aether moaned.

"You're doing so good, sweetheart, just a little bit further. Focus on breathing, you're being such a good boy, daddy's little slut." He rambled, working Dewdrop down his cock until his sharp nose touched the dark hairs curling at the base. The smaller ghoul desperately fought the urge to gag, tears threatening to spill down his face, and his tail curled tightly around his own ankle.

Finally, Aether let him go, watching the smaller ghoul shoot up and gasp for air. A string of spit connected him to the bigger ghoul, still.

Dewdrop settled back down after a few seconds, opening his mouth again to let his boyfriend in. Aether pushed himself back in, now tightly holding onto Dew's hair and forcing him to take it all. He slowly built up the pace, closely watching Dewdrop's tears ruin the carefully applied make-up. The bigger ghoul used his free hand to wipe away some of the tears, smearing the mascara around even more.

"You're such a good little slut for daddy, letting me use your pretty mouth like this. But daddy wants to fuck you now." He cooed as he eased Dewdrop off. The smaller ghoul nodded while he panted, trying to recover from Aether's rough handling. 

Aether helped him up on the bed, laying his boyfriend on his back, a pillow supporting his head. He trailed his hands over the slim body and removing his drenched panties in the process. Aether propped himself up on one arm next to the small ghoul, trying to take a mental picture of his beloved boyfriend.

"I hardly touched you and you're soaked already, are you that desperate for daddy? You're such a slut, I bet you would let me fuck you all day long if you could, hmm?" Aether teased, sliding his fingers through the slick mess, making Dewdrop whine.

"Yes daddy, please." He whimpered, trying to grind back on Aether's fingers. "What do you want, sweetheart?" He asked sweetly as he pressed a finger into him. Dewdrop gasped as Aether's thick finger grazed his prostate, his hand shooting up to cling onto the broad shoulder above him. "Please fuck me, daddy." He begged his boyfriend, who was now sucking hickeys into Dew's sensitive neck while adding another finger.

Aether admired his desperate boyfriend, enjoying how quickly Dewdrop would unravel when he got horny. "What if I don't? What if I just kept teasing you all night, and not let you cum for hours?" Dewdrop sobbed at those words, his free hand shooting down to touch his weeping dick, only to be stopped by a harsh glare. "No, daddy! Please, want you to fuck me hard, you promised!" Aether pretended to think the words over, remembering how he had talked about fucking Dewdrop hard in lingerie a while back. "I guess you're right, I did say something like that. Plus, I think you deserve a reward for arranging such a lovely surprise, don't you agree?" Dewdrop nodded desperately, clenching down on Aether's fingers. "Yes, daddy. 'M such a good boy for you."

"Hmm? A boy? But you look like such a pretty girl." Aether whispered into his ear, watching as his boyfriend flushed red, clearly turned on by the bigger ghoul's words. "What's wrong? Didn't you like me calling you a pretty girl?" Dewdrop's cock jerked against his stomach as he let out a moan, leaving a wet patch of precum on the corset.

"I liked it, daddy." He whispered while avoiding eye contact, the small ghoul seemed embarrassed to admit this specific kink. "Did you really think I didn't know about this little secret yet? You should really learn to close the porn you were watching after you're done, it's like you wanted me to find out about this." Aether slowly pulled out his fingers, admiring how slick they had gotten before he propped himself up over Dewdrop, who tried to bury his face into a nearby pillow. Aether slid his dick through the slick Dew had produced before continuing. "I don't mind, sweetheart. Why else did you think I brought up the lingerie and make-up? I just want to make you feel good. Can you look at daddy, please?" He waited for Dewdrop to collect himself before looking back at him.

"I love you, no kink will ever change that. And how could this not turn me on? You look so fucking sexy, you should see yourself. You're the prettiest girl ever." Dewdrop looked at him with tears in his eyes as he pulled Aether down in a passionate kiss. He poured all his unspoken words into the kiss, incredibly happy with his mate.

"I love you too, daddy. Now prove it, fuck me hard like you promised."

Aether growled at those words, thrusting into Dewdrop in one fluid motion. The smaller ghoul cried out, Aether felt so big inside of him, the stretch bordering on painful. Dewdrop loved pain, and this was no exception. The sharp sting, paired with Aether's slow thrusts only added to his arousal.

"Is this what you wanted, babygirl? Did you want daddy to fuck you, make you cum all over my dick?" Aether panted into his ear, steadily building up his pace while Dewdrop let out little moans and whimpers. The smaller ghoul's claws sunk into Aether's shoulders as he found the perfect angle, hitting Dew's prostate with every thrust.

"You're such a slut, look at how desperate you are already, we hardly even started." Dewdrop whined in reply, too proud to admit his mate was right. Aether moved his hand to the skinny neck, gently applying pressure on the sides to cut off the blood flow. Dewdrop went slack at the sensation, losing himself in the pleasure his boyfriend provided. His cock blurted out more precum onto his corset before Aether slowed his thrusts and pulled his hand back, now swiping his fingers through the wet mess. "Look at this, you're ruining the fabric. I should punish you for being so careless." 

Dewdrop blinked up at him as he tried to think of words to defend himself, but he gasped instead as Aether ground into him. This proved the perfect opportunity for the bigger ghoul to slide his wet fingers into Dewdrop's mouth, making him taste himself.

"You're so wet, is that all for me? You really are just like a girl, dripping wet before I even touched you." He teased as Dewdrop licked around his fingers, moaning as he did so. Aether moved his hand from the wet heat of Dew's mouth to collect the small wrists, pinning them down above his head. He picked up the pace again, his other hand gripping bruises into the soft skin on his hip.

"'M gonna make you cum, sweetheart. Want to feel you cum around me, ruin your pretty clothes even more." Aether told him before kissing him, overwhelming Dewdrop with sensations. He sobbed into the kiss as he tried to break free from Aether's grip, which resulted in the bigger ghoul holding him even tighter, now slipping an arm underneath his lower back to pull them closer together. "Let go, baby. Just let it happen, daddy's got you, I'll keep you safe." Aether whispered promises into his neck, knowing his boyfriend sometimes needed a reminder. He felt Dewdrop sigh as he relaxed. "Yes, daddy. Thank you." He replied between moans as he let the sensations wash over him, basking in the pleasure.

"That's my good girl, 'm gonna use you till I cum, and you're going to let me, like a good little whore, hmm?" Aether rambled on as he felt Dewdrop get closer, his whimpers and aborted thrusts against Aether's stomach a telltale sign of him nearing his orgasm.

"Are you going to cum for daddy? Cry out my name and let everyone know who makes you feel good?" Aether asked before sucking more bruises into the sensitive skin of his neck while he pounded into the small ghoul underneath him.

"Fuck, yes daddy!" Dewdrop gasped as he arched his back, streaks of his cum painting the fabric of the corset. He clenched down around Aether, setting off his orgasm as well. The bigger ghoul groaned as he sank his sharp teeth into the scar on Dewdrop's shoulder, making him moan again as pain crashed in after the pleasure.

Aether collapsed next to his boyfriend, pulling him close despite the sticky mess between them. They laid together in silence for a minute, trying to catch their breath as Aether rubbed a calming hand over Dew's back.

"Sathanas, that was the best surprise anyone has ever arranged for me. I expected you to look pretty all dressed up, but fuck, you looked so much better than I ever imagined. I'm so lucky to have you, I love you so much!" Aether said after a while, his nose pressed into Dew's hair as he praised him. Dewdrop giggled in reply, curling closer to his boyfriend and inhaling his calming honey scent. "I love you too, daddy. I think I might get some more panties, though. They're actually really comfortable."

Aether froze at those words before letting out a pleased hum. "We'll go shopping together some time, I'd love to help you pick out something nice."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to let me know what you thought, comments and kudos make me upload more! I'd also love to hear any requests you might have!


End file.
